Freefall
by LMC25
Summary: A routine distress call turns out far more dangerous than any of them anticipated that morning and has serious consequences for one member of IR. It's time to face up to the demons that come after the fall. Based on the original TV series. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the genius that is Thunderbirds, Mr Anderson does. I make no profit; this is entirely to celebrate the awesome T.V series.

Prologue

This is what I truly love, Scott thought. Flying made him feel alive; he loved the peacefulness of it all, just him and his one of a kind craft. She was an extension of him and responded to every touch and command like his limbs responded to his mind. Flying was in Scott's blood and he was never happier than when he was up in the skies. Up there Scott could be completely at one with himself, he could express himself in a way that he never could on the ground, it was his personal refuge. Whenever things got tough on the ground the sky was his escape. He could block out his troubles and replace them for the concentration and skill of piloting his magnificent craft.

The rush and the trill of the speed never got old, not to him. The sight of the colours the sky turned at dawn and dusk could never be lost to him. The steady hum of the engines burning through the sky could never become an annoyance to him.

He reflected that he would never get over how lucky he was to pilot that gorgeous machine. He still couldn't believe that she was his sometimes. He thought about his old air force colleagues and the things they would do just so they could experience flying her. He also understood the simmering jealously they would feel as he watched thunderbird one take off from his position way below her, stuck on the balcony of the Tracy Villa. He kicked the railings in frustration and stormed back into the house.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the genius that is Thunderbirds, Mr Anderson does. I make no profit; this is entirely to celebrate the awesome T.V series.

Reviews are most welcome, thank you for reading!

Chapter one

It's three pm in Arizona. Virgil has just landed at the Danger Zone to discover that his brother, not satisfied with operating mobile control, had already begun the rescue himself.

International rescue were responding to a distress call from a family who's SUV had slipped off the road into a ravine. Scott had already repelled down to the ledge where the car was precariously resting. He was concerned that by the time Virgil arrived there wouldn't be anyone left to save; the car was going over sooner than later. Scott had just reached the platform when a shadow loomed over his head, blocking out the strong heat of the sun. "Virgil, boy it's good to see you! I have two civilians that could do with getting out of here! Can you lower the platform ready to receive the casualties?"

"Sure thing, Scott."

Scott looked back at the car; it was crumpled pretty bad and was resting on its roof. The two passengers were unresponsive but Scott needed to get closer before he could determine if they were still breathing. Although there was no breeze the car was gently rocking as if responding to a lullaby. Scott knew he was going to have to be careful, one false move and it was game over.

Scott crouched next to the SUV and placed his arm through the smashed window to feel for the pulse of the blonde women in the passenger seat. After a few minutes of searching Scott found what he was looking for. He gently tapped the women on the shoulder. "Hey can you hear me? I need you to wake up If you can." Nothing happened for a few moments and then she started to stir; she opened her eyes slowly and moaned. "Hey - my name is Scott and I am here to rescue you, ok?" The women started to regain her senses and panic. Her thrashing caused the car to rock dangerously. "I need you to stay calm and as still as possible, look at me." The women turned her face to him, Blue eyes stained with tears and makeup. "Ok good, what's your name?" Scott asked as he started to place a neck brace on her. "Kate."

"Kate, that's a nice name. "My - My daughter is she ok?" Scott glanced at the back of the empty car and then to the man sat in the driver's seat. "Your daughter is in the back?" Scott asked with a frown on his face. "Yes." Kate gasped.

Scott swallowed and then faced Kate again. "Your Daughter was rescued earlier, that's all I know."

Kate sat quietly as Scott fussed with her belt. He hated lying to her, but she needed to remain calm. He wondered how old her poor daughter was. "Kate, do you hurt anywhere else, your legs, back?" Kate shook her head. "Good. I have no choice but to move you ok? So if you are in any pain just let me know." Scott gently undid her belt and lowered her towards the roof of the car, she yelped. Scott stopped "where?"

"My arm." Kate gasped. Scott tilted Kate's body, straining with the effort to release the pressure on her trapped arm. He then gently started to pull her towards him. As her torso was out of the car it started to lean violently. "Virgil! I need the magnetic grips to stabilise the SUV now!"

"F.A.B" Virgil began to lower them; there was a metallic thud as they connected. By now Virgil had also descended the platform and Alan was on hand to hoist Kate's Stretcher up with Scott's assistance. The platform rose back up to thunderbird two.

Scott turned his attention to the man. Now Virgil had the grips on, it was marginally safer to rescue the guy but still risky. Scott was still anchored to the ledge by his safety line as he crawled slowly into the front of the SUV. As he did his weight unbalanced the car and he could feel the strain on the magnetic grips "Careful Scott!" Virgil exclaimed! "I can barley hold her!" the way the car had crumpled on impact made it difficult for the clamps to hold on successfully.

Scott took a breath but remained tense whilst he waited for the movement to stop. He then felt for the man's pulse, faint but there. Scott tried to wake the man up but to no avail. His eyes remained closed, a lock of brunette hair falling across his forehead as he slumped into his seat belt. He had a deep gash to the forehead which had covered the side of his face in a crimson wave which was now sticky to the touch. Scott again managed to secure a neck brace but the cramped conditions were starting to hurt his own neck and back leaving him wishing that he could stand and stretch. Instead he felt for the belt and released the man and started to pull him towards himself and the exit. The car took a massive lean and Scott suddenly had a perfect view of the ravine below. He gulped and quickly dragged the guy out, there was no gently, gently now! Just as the man's chest was out of the car, the SUV slid towards the ravine and rolled off the ledge, Scott had tightened his grip on the man whose body was now partially hanging off the ledge. "Whew! that was close." Scott muttered to himself.

"I'll say!" Alan made him jump, he hadn't realised he had come back down. Scott's heart was thumping out of his chest as he stared at Alan. "Scott are you ok?" Alan was concerned that his brother was so pale trapped under the man he had just rescued, he hadn't moved since the SUV went over. Then they both heard it.

Scott hadn't replied to Alan, he was focusing all his hearing on what sounded like a scream and then crying as the car had dropped. Shaking his head in a poor attempt to clear the adrenaline rush, he listened harder. He heard it again and abruptly scrambled to his feet. "Alan can you look after him?" Alan nodded. Now there was more room on the ledge Scott crawled to the right hand side and looked down. It was a good job he had a head for heights but still the sight made him a little giddy. It was such a drop he couldn't even see the SUV's final resting place. The river below looked like a thin slip of blue ribbon, snaking amongst the rocks. Scott scanned the area until he saw her. Huddled on an even smaller (below where the car had been) ledge with her knees tucked up under her and her face in her lap was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than 7-10 years old. Her blonde pigtails shook over her arms as she sobbed. Her knees, hands and elbows were bleeding badly from scuffs and grazes. Scott was amazed that she was in one piece. "Virgil." Scott looked at his watch and saw his brother's worried face. "There is a little girl down on the next ledge, their daughter. I am going to get her."

"Scott it's too dangerous, come back up and we can winch down to her from the bird."

"No Virgil, you would never make it the angle is too tight. I can though, just be ready to collect us back on this ledge. Virgil acknowledged it was a definite command from his brother, not a request.

"Ok Scott, just be careful." Virgil rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Scott got back down on his knees and leant over as far as he dared. "Hi, up here!"

The girl looked up shocked. "My name is Scott I'm with international rescue."

"International rescue? Really? We play international rescue at School but the boys say I can't play as one of you, I am always the one that gets rescued. She looked sullen.

"Why?" Scott asked, he wanted to keep her engaged, the conversation was calming her and her sobs had stopped.

"They say that there aren't any girls in international rescue so I would never be able to join in."

"Well when we get you out of here you can tell them they're wrong!"

"Really?"

"Really, we have female operatives but they have to be really, really brave. Can you be brave for me?"

She nodded and looked at him.

"Alright then, I'm coming down."

Scott sat on the edge of the ledge and winched himself off. He grabbed for the nearest handhold he could see and started to traverse the rock face across and down to the girl. One hand and foot, then the others, he gingerly worked his way across and down. He was sweating now from a combination of the heat and effort. He reached her with no major problems. She was still sat down so he crouched before her. "Now then, I am going to get you out of here but to do it we are going to have to play a little game."

She nodded shyly.

"You are going to put this harness on and then just like a member of international rescue and then you're going to climb up the rock ok? I am going to be with you all the way and it's not far." Scott pointed to the ledge he was on. "If you win the game then you get a ride in thunderbird two."

"Wow! I do!"

Scott smiled and nodded.

With that she got straight into the harness and allowed Scott to make sure the straps were secure. He then got her to jump on to his back and attach the carabineers to his harness.

"Your job is to hold on super tight ok?"

"Like a monkey" she said with such determination it made Scott laugh.

"Right then little monkey, Hold on tight!"

Scott began the hazardous decent, now he had the added weight of the girl it was much harder going and he was already physically exhausted. His lost concentration momentarily and his foot slipped causing her to scream. Scott's legs banged painfully against the rock as he scrabbled for purchase. "Its ok, just a little loose rock is all." Scott's shoulders were screaming at him to stop and now his knees were throbbing not to mention the pounding in his chest as yet another adrenaline rush flashed by. The little girl could see Scott was struggling. "My name's Lucy, is there anyone called Lucy in international rescue?"

Scott felt his heart clench. A hundred images flashed across Scott's mind like when on his fifth birthday his mom accidently caught her hair on Scott's birthday candles so he blew her hair out instead and told her he had made a wish - she laughed. Watching her smile as she took a picture of him on his dad's shoulders, running around the kitchen table after him playing fighter jets, taking him and Virgil to school, their hands in hers….

"No but I used to know someone who's nickname was Lucy… she was very special."

"Special?"

"Um hum." Scott's memories of his mother threatened to flood him but it gave him the push to continue, she would be so proud of him for completing this rescue, he could do it for her. He knew it.

Pulling on his final reserves he dragged himself hand hold by hand hold, gaining up the cliff face step by agonising step. How Virgil did this all the time Scott didn't know, he always underestimated his brother's strength but knew how skilled he was at climbing. To Virgil it was easy or at least he made it look easy. Scott could see the ledge above him now he could almost touch it; he stretched his fingers grunting with the effort and scrabbled onto the platform.

Panting, he asked Lucy to undo the carabineers and introduced her to Alan on the platform.

"Wow thunderbird two is huuuggee!" she gazed in wonder as Scott lifted her up to the platform. All the pain and devastation that little girl had felt today and she could still be inspired, Scott Marvelled. Kids were sure resilient. "She certainly is, now you go with Alan and he and Virgil are going to take you and your family to hospital."

"Mum and Dad?"

"Yep, they are hurt but we are going to get them help as fast as we can."

The little girl dropped to her knees on the platform and hugged Scott tightly around the neck. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear before standing next to Alan.

"You're welcome Lucy." He smiled as the platform went up.

Scott was gathering his ropes together, exhausted. Then suddenly the cracks that had been creeping through the rock ledge like poison seeping through a vein finally gave way in the most spectacular fashion. The Ledge cascaded out from under Scott's feet and he was thrown violently against the cliff, before he could get any purchase. He instinctively put his arm out to protect himself and he felt it shatter on impact, he screamed with the pain, his world turning white. Blinding pain had a whole new meaning to him he thought before he blacked out, still suspended in his harness. Scott drifted on the rope, the momentum tossing him like driftwood against the shore.


	3. Chapter Two

As ever I do not own the rights to thunderbirds, Gerry Anderson does and this is entirely for your entertainment and my sheer enjoyment!

Chapter 2

Alan had seen everything play out like a horror film in slow motion. The platform had almost docked but not quite in time for Alan not to see his brother free fall as the ledge dropped out from underneath him. It must have been weakened on initial impact with the SUV. He would never forget the way Scott yelled, despite many injuries over the years Scott was the best out of all the brothers in keeping his composure. Scott had dislocated his shoulder before and managed to drag himself out of a burning building and complete his operations at mobile control before even contemplating seeking medical help. He just stabbed himself with painkiller injections that they all carry in their response packs and continued. That's why Alan was shaking now. Lucy had also screamed as Scott dropped and Alan had to hold onto her. He knew he had to be brave for her and for his brother's sake. "It's ok Lucy, look his rope caught him, you strap yourself in next to your mom here whilst I go and rescue my bro – Scott ok?"

She nodded and jumped into the seat. Alan ran through into the cockpit. "Virgil! Scott's fallen, the ledge gave way, the safety rope got him but he's unconscious, you've just got to get us over there!"

Virgil had heard Scott yell even over the thrusters. So he knew it was more than bad. The colour had drained from his face as he realised he had now become the field commander and was going to have to rescue his own brother. "Ok Alan, we need to hurry both for Scott's sake and our passengers, they need urgent hospital treatment."

Virgil landed two at a safe distance from the cliff edge next to her sister craft. The sun refracted off of one's gleaming Chassis as both Virgil and Alan ran out to where Scott's rope was tethered. Virgil was getting into his climbing gear. "Alan when I get down there I am going to need you to winch Scott up depending on what I find ok?"

"Ok Virgil, standing by."

Virgil began his descent over the edge, not looking down but concentrating on his line and gently abseiling down to his brother who was still lying back flat out in his harness, Virgil's heart was already in his mouth but he was desperately trying to remain optimistic for his brother's sake as well as his own. As he came level with Scott he could see the dark crimson blood in stark contrast to his light blue uniform and dripping off his stark white hand. "Shit" Virgil swore under his breath as he saw at least two bone endings exposed and fractured. His skin was torn to shreds with muscle and sinew laid bare. Now he could see why his brother lost consciousness. He needed to get him topside so he could stabilise that arm.

"Scott!" Virgil gently shook his brother's good shoulder and tried to rouse him. After several minutes Scott's head lolled to one side. He mumbled something unintelligible then opened his eyes. Virgil wished he hadn't, his brother looked tortured by the pain and it devastated him to the core. Virgil pulled a cap off in his mouth and jabbed the top of his brother's arm.

"Scott, I have given you a strong local anaesthetic ok? In a minute the pain will lessen and then we can get you out of here but I am going to need your help ok?" Virgil looked down concentrating on wrapping two bungees around his brothers body as a make shift immobiliser for his arm. It was a mess the only thing he could do was to strap it to his brother's side.

"Have you taken the family to the hospital?" Scott managed to slur. Trust Scott to be thinking of others at a time where he really needed to focus on his own wellbeing.

"Alan, we are coming up now, I need you to pull Scott up slowly, I have had to immobilise one arm to his body."

"F.A.B"

It was an agonising step by step progress especially with Scott begging and pleading with Virgil to stop. It was heartbreaking for Virgil. His brother was truly broken by the pain but he put on a good show despite the odds. Virgil tried to motivate his brother with jokes about telling Gordon if he didn't get his ass in gear and he would how he would never live it down. A ghost of a grimace crossed Scott's face which Virgil took for a smile. Virgil wished he had a stretcher but they had been used for the other casualties. They were almost at the top Scott and Virgil were both sweating with the effort but Virgil's breathing wasn't laboured like his brother's. Scott was also becoming the same shade of Blue as his uniform. At the top Virgil got beneath Scott and pushed him up whilst Alan hoisted him over the edge, Scott yelled again as Alan had to grip under his lacerated arm. "I'm so sorry Scott." Alan was trying hard not to cry at how much pain he had just caused his brother when he saw the state of his arm. Alan turned away and vomited on the spot.

Virgil had being trying to order Alan but he was now staring at Scott's arm again, shocked by the extent of the injury. Alan had never been good with horrors and gore Virgil reflected.

"ALAN, snap the fuck out of it will you! There are lives that are dependant on you."

He jumped and turned to look at Virgil who rarely raised his voice let alone shouted. He never swore on rescues either. Virgil was leaning over Scott, concentrating on trying to stop the bleeding and wrapping a blanket around Scott who was shaking uncontrollably. Alan hastily helped his middle brother lift Scott onto a stretcher. "Help me lift him in will you? Then I need you to take TB1 home."

"What about Scott are you bringing him home?"

"No his injury is too severe this time, that's going to need extensive surgery." if it can be salvaged Virgil thought to himself, he didn't need to panic either brother with that thought.

Virgil agreed with Alan that as soon as he dropped Scott off he would also have to return home, he couldn't just park two outside of the hospital and expect her to go unnoticed. They would have to double back in the Tracy plane to be with Scott. Alan had the task of telling their father but Virgil forbade him telling their Dad until he had landed. This was news that needed to be delivered face to face.

Virgil took off shortly after Alan once he had given his causalities the once over. He invited the girl to come up front with him but she wanted to stay next to Scott and her parents so he left her at their sides. Scott was now unconscious again and his vitals were bad as shock had set in, he was shaking despite the blankets and Virgil whacking the heating in the bay up. Virgil radioed ahead to the hospital and the paramedics were stationed ready to receive him and his causalities on arrival. By the time Scott was wheeled off and rushed in Virgil felt sick to the stomach and then was violently sick in the bay. He had held it together long enough to get the job done. He wiped his mouth in disgust and then realised that his hands were sticky and saturated with his brother's blood. He almost choked again before hurrying to the sick bay to scrub himself clean and realising he was going to have to scrub the sick bay when he got home too. Nauseous again at the thought of scrubbing his own brothers blood up, he and shakily supported himself on the seats to get back to the pilot's position. Then he took a deep breath as his telecom indicated that his Father was calling from base.

"Receiving you father."

Poor Virgil sounded and looked terrible, he was as white as a sheet just like when he had a stomach bug as a kid, Jeff thought to himself.

"Virgil, Alan explained… I did wonder when you all failed to check in. What is Scott's status?" Jeff frowned at his third eldest in concern.

"Unconfirmed as of yet, he was unconscious on arrival at hospital and they were running him through for a MRI before surgery to gather the extent of his injuries. We won't know for several hours so I am leaving for base now." Virgil ran a hand across his forehead. His honey coloured eyes even more prominent against his pale exhausted face. His hand was a pinkish read from the heavy scrubbing it had been subjected too.

"Ok take it nice and easy son, I can see you're tired and in shock, only fly if you feel able and I want you to check in every 20 minutes. Understood"

"F.A.B dad, Thunderbird two out."

Virgil took off and headed for home but his mind wouldn't cease about Scott and he found it hard to concentrate, dropping off course a couple of times. He really shouldn't be flying he reflected but he just wanted to get home to be with his family and to hear that Scott was going to be ok. He couldn't get the state of Scott's arm out f his mind, if he lost his arm that would have massive consequences for him and he knew that his brother would wish the fall had killed him if he couldn't fly again, it was everything to him. Tears stained Virgil's face at the thought of his brother lying in hospital on his own, potentially fighting for his life. It was like Gordon all over again.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the genius that is Thunderbirds, Mr Anderson does. I make no profit; this is entirely to celebrate the awesome T.V series.

Chapter 3

Virgil arrived back home exhausted and barely able to keep on his feet after all he had been piloting his craft for over several hours (of which at least and hour was spent maintaining her in a stable position in flight). Then he had the gruelling rescue of his brother to contend with. Not to mention losing his entire breakfast and missing lunch. He dropped onto the sofa in front of his Father, not bothering to change out of his uniform. For once his Dad didn't collar him for this. Jeff was too preoccupied with how much blood Virgil was covered in and it could only be Scott's as Virgil had been piloting two when the civilians were rescued. Jeff paled at the sight of it. John was already on the screen that appeared behind his portrait. Grandma Tracy was rocking in a corner furiously knitting the stress away whilst Kyrano served Virgil a drink and some biscuits on a tray. He took a sip of the drink but couldn't stomach the sight of the biscuits. "Any news?"

Jeff looked towards John for answers from his desk.

"Scott has been in surgery for over two hours now and has just returned to the ward. His condition is stable and most of the damage was just cuts and bruises, apart from his arm." John looked uncomfortable at this point and paused.

"Well?" Jeff prompted. By now Alan had walked back into the lounge, he had grabbed a quick shower and a change.

John gulped "Scott suffered a shattered humerus in three places, torn ligaments and a break in his ulna as well as the radius - all in his right arm."

"Christ!" Jeff muttered.

"They have had to fit an external frame cage to hold the metal rods in place so the bones can fuse together properly. These will then have to be cut and potentially removed at a later stage depending on how the healing process goes."

Gordon walked over from the corner of the room; Virgil hadn't noticed him in the shadows. "He is going to need some intensive Phyiso then and recovery time. I should be able to assist with that." Gordon was referring to his own recovery from his accident which left him with at least two artificial rods and plates in his back.

"Yes and they are reluctant to release him from hospital for at least the next two weeks."

This was bad thought Jeff. How was he going to support his eldest through this, operate international rescue and have enough rescue personal? There was also Tracy industries to operate. He looked at his sons.

"Well first of all we need to decide who should stay with Scott. He is going to need support to get him through this."

"You should go Father, he needs his Dad." Virgil held his Fathers steady gaze.

There were nods of agreement around the room. Jeff shook his head.

"I would love nothing more than to be at my son's side right now but that would leave us two commanders short. No I will remain here, Gordon will go. We will have to hope we have no water based rescues in the next week or so. Gordon understands better than all of us what it feels like to be involved in such an accident, I trust you to be able to support your brother." He looked directly at his second youngest who nodded with determination. He was ready to help.

"Alan you will pilot Thunderbird One until Scott is recovered, you are the one best equipped to handle her after him and she needs to be ready as our first response craft. John you will have to do an extra stint on five I'm afraid." Both boys nodded.

"Virgil you will also need to remain here as Thunderbird two also receives regular use."

He son didn't respond, Jeff looked over and saw he was asleep. He picked up the Blanket off the back of the chair and placed it tenderly over his son and started to remove his boots. "Gordon off you go to the hospital."

"On my way dad". Gordon had already run to get a bag whilst his father was running through the plans for his other brothers. Gordon didn't wait for much but sometimes his impulsiveness could be a blessing Jeff thought to himself.

Once Gordon had gone and Alan had retired to his room, Jeff sank into his chair behind his desk. His head was in his hands and his mother was suddenly by his side, hand on his shoulder. "He'll be all right Jeff; he is tough like his Father". He smiled and placed his hand on hers. He also knew that he hated not being able to do his job, being a workaholic and that was something Scott had inherited from him too. He knew the frustration that was in store for his eldest and knew how his temper could flare when he couldn't do what he wanted. This was going to be a tough couple of months, even years if Scott didn't recover to full strength. Jeff didn't want the self loathing and the what if's ruining his son's future. They had already been through this with Gordon but Gordon was much more easygoing by nature and it had been unbearable for him. Would lady luck allow both his boys to recover without consequences?

Gordon had checked into the hotel his father arranged, with a pool which pleased Gordon as he worked through his stress by swimming it out. He headed to the hospital and easily found the ward his brother was on. After spending nearly four months in a hospital himself he was pretty familiar with the layout and routines. It didn't bother him being back in one, he although in a lot of pain and experiencing the end of his career in WASP had met some fantastic people in a place just like this. The team that had cared for him he would never forget. Two of them were now his friends who he visited often when on vacation or when he was stateside.

Gordon's accident taught him that it didn't have to be the end, not if he didn't want it too. He worked so hard to regain his fitness; he revelled in the hydro-therapy where the waters welcomed him back to heal. He remembered how proud his Dad had been when Gordon walked out of the room for the first time since the accident. He had forced the physio's to keep it a secret, even when he was on crutches and almost ready to walk unaided. It was only a little way but Gordon remembered it being the longest walk of his life, gradually stumbling up the corridor into his dad's arms and shaking as he hugged him laughing "Hey Dad! Turns out I can walk again!" he beamed as his Dad congratulated him.

He stood outside Scott's room and took a deep breath. He will get through this, Scott is physically tough but being resilient to the emotional turmoil of this kind of trauma is very different. He just hoped that his brother could learn from him and not push him away. Scott had a fire to him that was difficult to bend to one's will. If Gordon could just tap into that before it consumed his brother…He walked into the white room, monitors gently beeping in the background. It made Gordon feel sleepy just being in here. All he had done for the first two weeks was sleep whilst his body tried to heal itself. He sat down next to his brother who was resting. His arm was being supported in a sling above him. Alan was right, it was an awful mess! So many pins ran through Scott's arm and around the cage that encased it. There were more stitches than on Frankenstein. To look at his face and the one small cut on his cheek you would just think his brother was resting, he looked so untouched. He really was lucky it was just his arm. Gordon rested a hand on his brother's good one before settling back into the chair and contacting his father to say he had arrived.

He had almost finished talking to his Dad when Scott began to stir. "Got to go dad he's coming around!"

"Ok son, call me later."

"Sure thing."

He signed off and tucked the tablet aside on the bed to lean into his brother. Scott blinked hesitantly before turning to see Gordon.

"Hey" Gordon smiled and brushed his brother's hair away from his eyes for him.

Scott coughed "Any water… really thirsty?" he struggled to swallow his throat was so raw.

Gordon held on to a glass whilst Scott took a sip from a straw.

"Thanks Buddy."

"Scott, do you remember how you got here?" Gordon looked at him carefully. He could see the confusion and clarity run along Scott's face in quick succession.

"Yes unfortunately. Is the little girl – Lucy ok?"

"John thought you might ask so he checked. Her mother sustained a couple of broken ribs, broken arm and punctured lung but they have stabilised her. Her Father remains in a coma, but she is unhurt. Her grandmother is looking after her."

Scott sighed and settled back into the pillows. He turned towards the window and then wished he hadn't because the sight of his arm brought him to silent tears.

Gordon swallowed; he knew he had to tread carefully, Scott could be really defensive when he cried, it was a sign of weakness that he knew his brother tried to condition himself out of. "Scott I am not going to give you one of dad's - son when I was in a similar situation (doing a good impression of his father's tone) … but I can honestly say that you will feel terrible, painful, angry, frustrated and upset." Gordon took a breath. "It will get better Scott I promise but there will be shitty days ahead."

Scott looked dejectedly towards his arm "Gords look at it! It's a right fucking mess!" Scott was never one to mince his words.

"Messes can be cleared up; some just take longer than others."

Scott just huffed under his breath in response.

Just then the boys were interrupted by the Doctor sliding into the room. She had chestnut hair and some really sassy glasses which she could totally pull off, Gordon thought appreciatively. She couldn't have been much older than Scott. She pulled a chair up to the bed. "Hi Scott, how are you feeling?"

What a stupid question Scott felt like replying instead he said "I was a little thirsty but that's all, I am not in pain if that's what you mean. The drugs in here must be effective."

She smiled. "Good to know, I am glad you are awake already. Well I have come to tell you the extent of your injury and how we are going to fix it…"

Scott made it to the recovery time of 4 months at least before he stopped listening, it was like he was underwater. _God!_ _This wasn't real was it? He stared past the doctor, as he pinched his side with his good hand, Well shit! This was it; he was never going to be able to fly again was he? What if his nerves didn't heal and he was left with a frozen useless arm or what if early arthritis settled in fucking up and shortening his career even if he did recover?_

"Scott?" He slipped back into the room, the worried faces of the doctor and Gordon staring back at him.

"Try not to worry Scott, you need to rest and I am confident we can get you flying again, your brother was just telling me how important that is for you."

"What about keeping his identity a secret? I am sure you are aware that my brother has a very specialist job."

"Don't worry, everything is entirely confidential only my team and our director know who Scott really is and we are bound by patient confidentiality. With this in mind although we cannot pay for full treatment of Scott's injuries the director has decided that we will at least offer a significant reduction, you are a hero Mr Tracy and do some fantastic work for people in need all over the world. It's the least we could do."

"Oooh! Dad will be pleased! I think he's still paying off my health plan - seriously though thank you. We really appreciate your kind gesture." That did manage to admit a ghost of a smile from Scott in despite of his mood especially when the doctor laughed. Gordon had certainly racked up a lot of costs after his accident; his dad had to sell a couple of shares to compensate as he was also paying out millions setting up IR at the time.

Scott suddenly felt rather tired; he didn't want to close his eyes. He needed to think about how he was going to get through this without falling into the darkest realms of his mind. The part he hid from his family, the place where self loathing lurked in the shadows and the self doubt and his fears could creep up on him unawares. With this in mind he slowly drifted off to his brother calling his family on his watch.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the genius that is Thunderbirds, Mr Anderson does. I make no profit; this is entirely to celebrate the awesome T.V series.

 _This is what I truly love, Scott thought. Flying made him feel alive; he loved the peacefulness of it all, just him and his one of a kind craft. She was an extension of him and responded to every touch and command like his limbs responded to his mind. Flying was in Scott's blood and he was never happier than when he was up in the skies. Up there Scott could be completely at one with himself, he could express himself in a way that he never could on the ground, it was his personal refuge. Whenever things got tough on the ground the sky was his escape. He could block out his troubles and replace them for the concentration and skill of piloting his magnificent craft._

 _The rush and the trill of the speed never got old, not to him. The sight of the colours the sky turned at dawn and dusk could never be lost to him. The steady hum of the engines burning through the sky could never become an annoyance to him._

 _He reflected that he would never get over how lucky he was to pilot that gorgeous machine. He still couldn't believe that she was his sometimes. He thought about his old air force colleagues and the things they would do just so they could experience flying her. He also understood the simmering jealously they would feel as he watched thunderbird one take off from his position way below her, stuck on the balcony of the Tracy Villa. He kicked the railings in frustration and stormed back into the house._

He went straight to his room, he had returned home a week ago from hospital and it was frustrating him already. Hearing the alarm sound and watching his brothers file out on missions without him just pissed him off, he wanted to fly, he wanted to utilise his skills and most of all wanted to be saving people who needed help that only he and his brothers could provide. He slammed his hand on his desk in frustration swaying a little at the pain that tracked up his bad right arm. This was enough to sober him a little as he flopped down in a chair and lit a cigarette. His father would kill him for smoking indoors – not that he cared. He took a toke and exhaled slowly.

The hospital had been another type of hell he guessed. He slept solid pretty much for the first week only getting up to toilet and have a sponge bath, god that was shit! He immediately refused help on his first one, it was humiliating. The second week started to grate on him when he was well enough to start being more mobile but people still wanted to check his vitals everyday and his damn arm. He knew they were just doing their job but he hated it. Gordon always thanked people for him and that grated him too. He just wanted to be left alone.

The only thing he had enjoyed on the way home was the flight, even if he had to endure Gordon's skills as a pilot, the kid was definitely an aquanaut. Still Scott could see the world below him and monitor the air traffic for his brother, he forgot for awhile about his predicament, thankful that Gordon let him enjoy it in peace. Scott hadn't felt that calmness since landing back home.

The injuries were healing but slow, Brains and Virgil initially wanted him in the sick bay but quickly changed their mind at Scott's murderous glare, he didn't need to debate with them. So here he was in his room, his family had been pleased to see him and he could see they were all still trying to refrain from wanting to smother him. He had isolated himself in his room or going for walks outside, at least he could do that, it didn't compare to his run but it did give him the independence he was craving. He hated people looking after him, he could take care f himself and his own. He tried to tell himself he didn't need their help but Gordon still had to help him dress morning and evening. Scott was sick of only being able to wear vest tops and baggy jumpers or gowns that he had to cut one arm off. His grandmother had even cut and sown buttons onto Scott's vests on the right hand side so he didn't have to get his arm through. It was still stiff and he was on a ton of painkillers, he needed to go back to the hospital in six weeks to have the frame removed – if he hadn't gone insane by then.

Scott looked in the mirror. He had grown quite an impressive beard since the accident; he couldn't shave himself and was dammed if someone else was going to do it for him. He rubbed it with his good hand and sighed. He hated it he much preferred being clean shaven. He stubbed the butt out in the tray and just stared out the window. He hated his existence right now.

Virgil had just returned from their latest mission, he had just been helping Alan smooth out a dent he had made on TB1 – Alan was right, Scott would kill him especially at the moment so Virgil gave into his little brother's pleas for help so no one else would know. Gordon had also been on the rescue so poor Alan hadn't got off lightly, Gordon managed to be silenced with Alan promising he would clean TB4 for him later. Luckily it was an easy repair and when Virgil had finished even Scott wouldn't have been able to tell she had been hit.

As they walked into the lounge for debrief he painfully noticed that Scott was absent again. It was worse when they all went out on rescues. Virgil knew Scott felt left behind. Scott was out on almost every rescue or managing it so Virgil knew it was hitting him harder than it would his other brothers. He simply didn't know how to cope with the waiting as he was out on every mission. He was concerned at how angry and depressed his brother had become. He was practically volatile! He had tried to talk to Scott several times in private but it only earned him a "Not know Virgil" or a door promptly slammed in his face. Scott generally confided in him or john. He made a note to talk to his father after debrief.

"Father, may I have a word, in private?"

"Sure son, TB2's Hangar?" Virgil smiled at him.

"Perfect."

When they were settled in thunderbird two's cockpit Virgil looked at his father, still a good looking man for his age. "Dad I am really worried about Scott, we knew he wouldn't handle this well and he isn't. Gordon's done his best, hell! He'd be a lot worse I reckon without him but I feel that its time we made him feel connected to IR again." There was silence for a few moments whilst Jeff digested what his son had said.

"I know, I have tried talking to him and even letting him have the desk on rescues but he feels that I'm giving him the chair out of pity. He just muttered "No thanks dad" and walked off. What else can we do? We can only help him so much; he has to have the energy and the mind set to pull himself out of this."

"That girl that Scott saved, I have never seen him like that before. I never realised that he was so good with kids, a real natural! I have never seen him so gentle and caring - I know that Scott cares but he never shows it if he can help it. Not since we were children anyway."

"What your point son?" Jeff looked puzzled.

"He connected with her dad, he was struggling with that climb and when she told him her name he got this spurt of speed from nowhere! What if she could get through to him? She was a fan of international rescue, I am sure she would help!"

"You mean bringing her here – I don't know Virgil it's a big security risk."

"Dad we have done it before with those kids from the mine and at Christmas and we have never had any repercussions."

"True" Jeff nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here's the plan." Virgil became more animated as he talked it through with his father and together they decided it could work.

First of all they had to see if Lucy and her family would be game, that was where John came in, none of the others knew of the plan yet. They didn't want to get the family's hopes up. John also thought the idea could work and began to track the family down in a determined manner. He had been to earth just a couple of weeks ago for a few days whilst Bremen covered five so he could see his brother in hospital. He didn't like what he saw. Even after their mother died Scott had held it together for his brothers sake's, he had been there to care for them to take the pressure of their father. John had never seen Scott so determined to isolate himself from his family, he wasn't ready to share yet but to be honest he didn't know if Scott would ever open properly, he always kept his real emotions buried. He had tried to talk to Scott alone several times when he phoned base but Scott always had some lame excuse not to speak, John knew when he was been avoided. He made the call.

"Rise and shine Scott!" Scott shoved the duvet over his head with his good arm; the other had been hanging off the edge of the bed and felt dead. _Like usual_ he added to himself. That was going to be painful when the feeling came back. "Fuck off Gordon!" Scott moaned loudly. He had taken to sleeping in well into midday, after all what else did he have to do? Virgil painted and played piano, when he wasn't tinkering with his thunderbird. Alan was a racer and regularly competed in championships in his spare time. Gordon studied the marine life around the island and kept himself competition ready in the pool and John just wrote his journals as he did his hobby full time (Astronomy) . Scott's hobby was flying and nothing else. He might occasionally read or play chess but only to pass the time, it didn't satisfy him. He needed to work more than anything, he was ambitious and career driven above anything else.

Gordon started to tug the duvet which resulted in Scott's alarm clock being thrown in the direction of Gordon's head. Thankfully Scott had a shit aim with his left arm and Gordon knew it. "Come on Scott, we've got visitors today."

"If its Penelope I am sure she will understand, please send my apologies."

 _Aggghh! Gordon thought! I hate him when he is like this; I've forgotten how much of a dick he can be! Sarky little bastard! Why did I offer play this part in the plan? Oh yeah cos I won't give up!_

"Look." Gordon gave his brother a death stare to rival Scott's own. It definitely was something they had inherited off their father. Enough of Mr nice guy and pussyfooting around him, it just wasn't working Gordon decided.

"Do you think you're the only one who has ever been hurt? Had your dreams and hopes snatched away? I was a fucking Olympian with a career in WASP and I woke up one day and Poof! (Gordon's arms flew above his head) It was gone! Just like that. Everything I ever worked for – gone. The worst thing is that now we are sworn to secrecy the public see me as the has been, my friends pity me as the recluse! They don't know that I still swim well enough to compete! Or about the deep sea dives or the fact I rescue hundreds of people a year! Do you know how fucking hard that is to live with! You have a decorated career with the air force which you retired from of your own choice!" Gordon was breathing heavily, his shoulders flexing with the effort of the out bust.

Christ! Gordon went off the script with that one thought Virgil as he listened through the door. He never realised his baby brother really felt like that. What he said was true though. His father held his head down in sadness he hadn't realised his son felt that way and he felt terrible for him. it was something Gordon had never admitted to any of them. Virgil continued to listen; silence had fallen after the outburst.

Scott was fully awake now, scruffy hair poking out in all directions to match his messy beard; he had a massive imprint of his frame on the side of his bare chest. He stared at his brother in shock. Gordon chucked himself on the bed making Scott bounce. He glared at his brother but the anger was already leaving him. "I'm sorry Gordon, I have been incredibly ungrateful for your help and I'm really sorry. I guess I just got wrapped up." He shrugged and stared at the floor.

"It's ok, I am sorry for getting angry at you, I was just so frustrated I didn't know what else to try. I watched you tear your self apart for two weeks now and I honestly can't bear seeing you like this Scott. You are stronger than this I know it! I guess - what I was trying to say (before my little outburst) is - I understand, just because I smiled and joked in the wake of my accident, didn't mean I wasn't experiencing the same feelings that you are, every one reacts different. I'm a keep smiling and everything is and will be ok guy to the point of where I break inside but outside its all roses. You're more the stay away because I can't handle being around anyone else today or I'll punch them." Scott laughed, it was the first time in ages, Gordon smiled as he realised he may have broken through the barricades his brother had been building so high.

"Now can I help you shave and dress, you are going to want to see this visitor I promise."

"Ok but if anyone asks I did it myself."

"Agreed, you idiot!" – Gordon playfully bumped into his brother before jumping off the bed and offering Scott a hand up.

Virgil and Jeff smiled as they left the door. Alan was on his way back with the visitors and Grandma and kyrano had the kitchen covered. Tin Tin had tidied the living room. Now all they needed was Scott and it looked like he was game.


	6. Chapter Five - Final

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the genius that is Thunderbirds, Mr Anderson does. I make no profit; this is entirely to celebrate the awesome T.V series.

Chapter 5

Scott (now over the initial shock of his brother's revelation) was wondering who on earth the visitors could be. For the first time in weeks he felt like the black fog that had engrossed him had cleared and he could see and hear everything in more detail. It wasn't until Gordon had finishing helping him shave and get cleaned up that he realised how much he had really let himself go (his grandmother knew he was a comfort eater but she would never tell anyone). He needed to start training again if he was going to get back out there! So he couldn't use his arm but he could still train in some respects. focusing on strengthening his left arm would not be a bad thing then he wouldn't be so reliant on his right.

"Christ Scott!" Scott was brought out of his reverie to see his brother binning the rest of the cigarettes he had just found, along with the empty packets. "Hey!"

"Scott you know you actually need lungs right? especially if you want to continue flying!" Scott shrugged. His brother had a point he guessed. Scott smoked a lot when he was stressed, angry or frustrated. Scott saw a packet his brother had missed amongst the chaos and casually shoved it under the bed with his right foot. It would be ages before he could get to mainland to replace his stash. Scott looked around at his room. The floor was covered with empty food packets and dirty laundry. The hospital aftercare pamphlets were screwed up on the floor having narrowly missed the bin. Scott remembered throwing them in anger on the first night he came home. The image of him slashing his good arm across the top of the chest of drawers and sending his aftershave and other items crashing to the floor flashed across his family hadn't dared to come in to check on him that first night after Alan tentatively put his head around the door to get yelled at. The lamp on his bedside table was smashed on the floor, he realised it had been had been collateral damage when he had grabbed the alarm to smack Gordon with. hmmm, he was going to have to tidy this shit up at some point. He felt embarrassed leaving it to his father's good friend Kyrano to sort out. Scott's room was usually military pristine standard that intimidated his brothers in comparison to their standards.

Now Scott was in fresh clothes and cleanly shaven he felt much better. He and his brother left his room (or the pit it had become) and headed towards the living quarters. As Scott entered he turned to see his dad at his desk and Virgil reading on the sofa. "Hi boys."

Thanking his Dad mentally for not making a fuss of him being out and about he asked "dad, I heard we have visitors? Why is operation cover up not in play?"

"Well…these visitors know who we are now."

Scott looked at Virgil confused, he was in his uniform sat on the sofa. Virgil's honeyed eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

"Come in Alan." Jeff commanded.

Alan came around the corner of the red screen (to the right of the room) also in his uniform. Before he even made it into the lounge a little blonde whirlwind ran down the steps towards Scott. "Scott!"

"Lucy?!"

She ran at Scott and he picked up in his one good arm and set her back down again. She was still hugging his neck tightly whilst Jeff was trying not to react at the genuine surprise and joy on his eldest's face. He hadn't been that animated for weeks, he instantly looked younger than he had for a long time in just that one expression. Jeff never thought he would see his real son again after the accident but there was a glimpse of him now just brimming to the surface and it gave Jeff hope. Ironic that his beloved Lucy could end in tragedy and yet here was another Lucy, living proof that miracles exist. He released a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

Kate then appeared around the corner, her arm in a sling. Scott walked over to take her hand, one arm still around Lucy's shoulder's. "I would hug you but…well."

"Ditto!" she laughed. "Lucy was so excited when we got the call and I just wanted to come along and say thank you to you all and to you Scott for saving us. I know it was at a great personal cost to yourself." Her gaze lingered on Scott's damaged arm.

He could feel the redness creeping up his face, Scott didn't do gratitude. He was just happy to be in the position to be able to make a difference. "You're very welcome. How's your partner?"

"He is still in hospital, but progressing well. He's gutted he missed out on today!"

"Well Scott, why are we still standing here? Aren't you going to give them a tour?" Virgil smiled.

"Err Sure! Right this way."

So Scott started the tour in thunderbird three's silo. "Wow, the boys are going to be so jealous at school!" Lucy exclaimed trying to take in the sight of the giant red rocket.

"The ones that said there were no girls in international rescue right?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Well, I take it you met Tin Tin now? She's a international rescue operative, a good one too!" Lucy nodded and smiled. Then he took Lucy and Kate through on the mono rail to see the mole, firefly and the other fleet vehicles before moving on to thunderbird two. They stepped off the mono rail and walked down the steps into the cavernous concrete hangar.

"Now you've seen this one before." Scott walked her over so she could stand below two.

"It's still massive!"

"Well it wasn't going to get any smaller than when you last saw it was it!" her mum ruffled her hair and laughed. Virgil was casually leant against two in his uniform watching his brother at a distance as they moved on to the next hangar, this would be the tipping point Virgil thought.

Scott was tentative now, he hadn't been down here since he had returned - he couldn't face her. It was a stupid notion he knew but he still started to get a tight feeling in his chest as they exited the tunnel and circled around the most beautiful, elite craft on earth. Scott felt like he was looking at her with fresh eyes. He stretched out a shaky hand to touch the cold grey metal from the platform. _What have I been doing all these weeks? I lost myself to self pity and anger at myself for not being more careful. I should have bee here! So I can't fly and I can't go on rescues...but I can do simple maintenance checks, I could be working on modification plans with brains. Hell! I could still be in command just at dad's desk rather then on a mission! He's only getting older and I will need to be at base more, not in the air. I need to start training myself for that situation and find away to cope with not being out in the field. I could be using this time to my advantage._ He paused for a moment lost in his thoughts, then looked down to see Lucy watching him wide eyed. He tried to recover himself a awkward silence had opened like a crevasse. He looked across the platform to see that his family and friends were gathered across the platform on the other side. Scott looked at them, they had orchestrated this all! They knew him more than he knew himself and his own triggers. He smiled in genuine thanks and knew they understood. With the help of Kate he took Lucy's hand and walked her up to the cockpit of Thunderbird one and sat her in the pilots seat.

"This magnificent machine is mine, beauty isn't she?" Scott leaned on the pilot's seat and his natural cool charm started to show.

Lucy ran her hand over the controls "Sooo Coool!"

"Too right she is! She weighs 140 tonnes and yet can travel at speeds of up to 15,000 miles and hour with a wingspan of 80 foot…." Scott then started to point out various controls.

"Oh God!" said Alan, "we're going to be here forever!" His Dad and brothers fell about laughing.

When Scott eventually came out he glanced back at her one more time, _soon_ he thought to himself, _we will be up in the air again together, one step at a time though._ He would resume maintenance checks himself tomorrow. He looked at her one more time, and then started to walk closer again, eye narrowing as he started scrutinising the side…..

By this point Alan was getting shifty. He started to break into a sweat as Gordon started to snigger - which got him a thump in the back. Jeff eyed his two youngest suspiciously, these two had always been troublemakers.

"Hey! Is that a dent?!" Scott exclaimed. He whipped around and seeked his youngest brother's blonde head out from the crowd.

Sensing the danger Tin Tin announced "So who fancies some cake!"

"I do!" Alan practically ran out after tearing his gaze from his brother's venomous one. Lucy was completely oblivious as she hopped out after cake. Her mum was laughing and asking Jeff how he ever coped with five boys when they were growing up. The others filed out after them in good spirits. Virgil hung back to survey the thunderbird with his brother. He bent down and scrutinized the area in question, before straightening up to face his brother.

"I don't know what you are complaining about Scott" Virgil said calmly. " It was twice the size of this earlier."

"WHAT!" Scott rounded on his brother, "That's it! Where is he?"

"If he has any sense.. off of this island by now and in thunderbird 5." Virgil jested. "Go easy on him Scott he's only young and he's been worried about you." They started to walk back together.

"Fine, but we are both going in that simulator tomorrow and he's not coming out of it until I'm convinced he can land her without doing that." He jabbed this thumb over his shoulder.

Virgil laughed and placed an arm over his brother's shoulders, it was sure nice to see his eldest brother passionate about something again - even if Alan was going to have a crappy day tomorrow.


End file.
